Stupiditis has infected Sunclan!
by Blueyflowarr
Summary: OK so this is my first story so it might suck. Also the first chapter is real short so don't bother me about it! Please review with ANY IDEAS! I would really appreciate it! So enjoy! CHAPTER 1: The stupid infection
1. The Stupid Infection

Fishkit walked out into Sunclans' clearing with her friend Sweetkit. "I feel stupid" Said Sweetkit. She flopped to the ground and pushed herself forward using her back legs. "Sweetkit, why are you so stupid?" screamed Fishkit. "Don't know I" Said Sweetkit. "We must take you to see Leaftail!" She dragged Sweetkit to the medicine den. "Leaftail! Sweetkit is stupid!" yelled Fishkit. "Oh No! Stupiditus has infected the clan!" Screeched Leaftail. "No stay away from the leader!" They both yelled. "I feel stupid" said Runningstar. "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Yelled the whole of Sunclan, but within seconds the whole clan was stupid.

"I want to change things!" Yelled Runningstar "You will now call me Popstar!" he told the clan. "Our deputy, Oakshade is now called Fuzzydice!" he announced. "Leaftail, you are now Hospital!" He then said "The rest of you choose your name!" He ran down from the highrock and started singing like Carly Rae-Jepsen.

"I like Cheese" said Sweetkit "Call me Cheeseflavour!" she yelled. "I wanna be called Fishsause!" yelled Fishkit. "What do you wanna do Cheeseflavour?" asked Fishsause. "Let's go talk to Fuzzydice and Popstar!" Yelled Cheeseflavour. "OK!" Agreed Fishsause.


	2. Sunclan and Starclan is RANDOMNESS

**A Big Thanks to Dawnflower of Windclan! They gave me a new idea! Anyway this is chapter 2 of the story. ENJOY!**

**Chapter 2: Sunclan + Starclan = RANDOMNESS!**

**(Rated T cause who knows what I'll come up with!)**

Fishsause and Cheeseflavour walked up to Popstar. "HEY POPSTAR!" They yelled. "SUP?!" Said Popstar. "OMG! Look! Starclan cats!" Screeched Poodlekit. Everyone looked up as Starclan cats flew down from Starclan. "Sunclan it has come to our attention that you are also stupid. We are here to tell you that we gave you that infection. So we must unite and throw a RANDOM PARTY!" Said one of the cats. "YAY! I love PARTIES!" screamed ILOVEPARTIESpaw. So they threw a random party. "rotten banana fight!" screamed one of the Starclan cats. Everyone pulled rotten bananas out of nowhere and started throwing them at each other. "Ow you got me in the eye with a fish!" yelled Fuzzydice "Now, prepare to see my fuzzydice ninja skills!" He pulled out a set of rainbow fuzzydice and started to hit people with them. Popstar started singing his favourite song "Hey, I just met u, and this is crazy, so here's my number, so call me maybe!" He sang from the highrock. "I'm married!" Yelled Fishsause as she ran around the clearing holding a kebab. "I love you kebab!" She screamed. Rootbeer was sculling root beers as a crowd of cats chanted; "SCULL, SCULL, SCULL!" But before long he was out cold. Cheeseflavour started doing crowd dives from the highrock "I'M FAMOUS!" She yelled.

_**TEN HOURS LATER:**_

"Uhhh my head!" groaned Rootbeer. All of Sunclan had a hangover. Starclan cats started to wake up and go back to Starclan.

**Reviewers keep reviewing with ANY ideas!**


	3. RAINBOWS AND UNICORNS RULE!

**I have yet another thanks to make! Thank you to a guest who gave me a new idea. Also I never expected my story to be popular at all! So Thank you reviewers! **

**This is chapter 2 of my story!**

**ENJOY!**

**Rated T for strangeness!**

**Chapter 2: Rainbows and Unicorns rule!**

After all the Starclan cats had gone home and Sunclan had recovered from their hangover Popstar called a meeting. "Sunclan, I now love rainbows and unicorns, so our clan will now be known as Rainbowunicornclan." He yelled. "You can go away now!" he told them to go away.

"So what now Fishsause?" asked Cheeseflavour. "I know! Let's go and find a rainbow unicorn!" She suggested. "Yeah! What a great idea!" agreed Cheeseflavour. So they went and got Poodlekit, Fuzzydice, Rootbeer, ILOVEPARTIESpaw and Derpface. "We have gathered you here today to go and find a rainbow unicorn!" Cheeseflavour told them. The all screamed and went to find a rainbow unicorn.

_**ONE HOUR LATER:**_

"Ok, what did you find?" Fishsause asked the rainbow unicorn hunting team. "I found a poodle!" yelled Poodlekit. "I found a CHEESEBURGER!" yelled Fuzzydice. "I FOUND THE RAINBOW UNICORN!" yelled Derpface. "HOORAY!" yelled the whole of Rainbowunicornclan. "What will we name it?" asked ILOVEPARTIESpaw.

**Please review with a name for the rainbow unicorn! And any other ideas! **


	4. Hairybutt, The Rainbow Unicorn!

**Firstly, a BIG thankyou to once again, Dawnflower of Windclan! They have named the rainbow unicorn! And THANKYOU to all my reviewers! You guys are the BEST! OK so here's chapter 4 of my story! ENJOY!**

**Chapter 4: Hairybutt, the rainbow unicorn!**

"I think we should name it MARSHMALLOWS!" said ILOVEPARTIESpaw. "No" Fuzzydice said. "How about Hairybutt? It describes him perfectly!" Said Popstar. "YES!" whole of Rainbowunicornclan agreed. "So what now?" asked Fishsause. "Let's give him a bed!" suggested Cheeseflavour. "YES!" screamed Fishsause. They made Hairybutt a bed of rainbow sherbet and unicorn hair. "He's BEAUTIFUL!" yelled Fuzzydice. "His bed needs a set of Fuzzy dice" he said. Fuzzydice went and got one of his fifty sets of fuzzy dice. "There, it's perfect!" he announced. "He needs to sleep!" said Fishsause. "OK" said Cheeseflavour "Goodnight Hairybutt" they said together. "I'm going to have a cheese bath" said Cheeseflavour. "OK bye" said Fishsause.

_**Fifteen minutes later:**_

"Hairybutt, no!" Screamed Popstar. "What happened?" asked Fuzzydice. "He ate my Carly Rae-Jepsen CDs!" He wailed. "OH NO! I MUST PROTECT MY FUZZY DICE!" screamed Fuzzydice as he ran off to his fuzzy dice den. "NOOOOOOOOO!" Fuzzydice screamed as he came out crying "It ate my rainbow fuzzy dice" he sobbed and burst into tears while holding the remains of his favourite dice. "May your soul reach Starclan safely buddy" he whispered to the dice as he dug a hole and buried them. All of Rainbowunicornclan attended the funeral.

**What is Hairybutt gonna eat next? You can either come up with a new character and tell me what you want him to eat or choose a character and tell me to make him eat their things! Hope you enjoyed! Reviewers keep reviewing!**

**-Blueyflowarr**


	5. CHEESE & JOURNIES TO RAINBOWUNICORNLAND!

**Hi everyone! WOW! You guys really must love this story! Thanks 4 all the suggestions! I present to you…**

**CHAPTER 5: CHEESE AND JOURNIES TO RAINBOWUNICORNLAND!**

"OMG!" screamed Fishsause. "Why does he eat everything?!" she yelled. "Cheeseflavour! Protect your cheese!" she warned.

It was too late… "HAIRYBUTT! WHY?!" Wailed Cheeseflavour. "He must be stopped!" Sunclan yelled. "How do we stop such a force?" asked Derpface. "The only way there is…" continued Rootbeer. "We…must…umm…ask the ancestors of rainbow unicorns!" He yelled. Popstar came out. "We have to travel to Rainbowunicornland!" Replied Popstar. "Wait!" Yelled Cheeseflavour. "It's my birthday!" She said. "It's time to throw another party!".

_**10 HOURS LATER…**_

"It's time to go to Rainbowunicornland!" Yelled Popstar. "Who is going?" asked Fuzzydice. "Well, We're going to take, Fuzzydice, Derpface, Fishsause, Cheeseflavour and Hairybutt!" He yelled. "I'm leaving Rootbeer and Duckfeet in charge of the camp. Now let's go!"

The party left the camp and began the travel to Rainbowunicornland.

Suddenly they came across a singing snake. "I'll eat your face! Unless you challenge me to a singing contest!" Hissed the singing snake. "I, Popstar, leader of… I can't remember so I'll call it New Angelos, and I accept your challenge!" Yelled Popstar. "Very well!" Yelled the singing snake before bursting into song.

The singing snake finished his song and looked at Popstar. Popstar began singing a Carley Rae-Jepsen song like a pro.

The singing snake died from an overload on pure awesomeness.

They continued on until they ran into a cooking carp. "I'll Fish slap your feet! Unless you challenge me to a cookoff!" Screamed the cooking carp. "STOP! We are Fishsause and Cheeseflavour and we are awesome cooks!" They yelled. "As you say!" said the cooking carp before cooking Apple sansbury with grated gold. "TOP THAT!" He screamed. "Oh we will!" said Fishsause before she and Chesseflavour cooked up Cheeseflavoured Fish with Fishsause.

The cooking carp died of an overload on awesome cooking.

As they got closer to Rainbowunicornland, they ran into a skippingrope ninja.

"I will whip your noses off! Unless you ninja fight me!" said the skipping rope ninja. "HA CHOP!" yelled Fuzzydice.

The skipping rope ninjas head fell off.

Finally, they ran into an eating elephant. "I will step on your hands! Unless you can beat me at an eating competition!" yelled the eating elephant. "Easy!" yelled the group. "Get him Hairybutt!" The eating elephant looked confused. "Who's Hair-"

Hairybutt ate the eating elephant.

At last the group reached Rainbowunicornland.

"It's so beautiful!" "Amazing!" "GORGEOUS" "IT LIKE HEAVEN!"

_**TO BE CONTINUED….**_


End file.
